


shipmates

by mickleborger



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickleborger/pseuds/mickleborger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyta and G’Kar, floating through space, stealing each other’s clothes.  Written for an ask-prompt on Tumblr years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shipmates

The last port had been a small thing with a small population, and it had still managed to be crowded.  Such, Lyta told herself, was a defining quality of ports.

She’d gotten a sort of shawl there, charmed by the vendor’s huge earnest eyes, and though she didn’t know what it was made of it was beautiful - and, more importantly, warm.

Quite naturally, she was not the first to discover this.

It was three days since they’d left that port and she shivered in the ship, which though in perfect working order could do only so much against the chill outside.  She reached, absently, towards the almost-shimmering fabric, but where her fingers expected to meet nothing  but fabric they brushed instead against a warm, solid body.

Lyta pulled back and the body - which could have only been G’kar’s, but which was so covered by cloth there was no way to visually confirm anything - let out a magnificent snort, and shifted a little, but did not rise.  He must have fallen asleep over his work ( _What a surprise!_ she thought to herself with a little smile), wrapped in the shawl Lyta was now convinced was the perfect blanket.

Arms tightly crossed, she eyed his jacket, which hung despondently off the chair, abandoned.  She shrugged it on without taking her eyes off G’kar, who dozed on, blissfully unaware of the glowers he had to look forward to when he woke.


End file.
